Yasuo
Yasuos |crit}} wird verdoppelt, jedoch richten seine nur seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} als |normal}} an. |leveling = |description2 = Yasuo generiert pro Einheiten, die er irgendwie zurücklegt. Bei gereisten Einheiten}} verbraucht er, sobald er von einem oder von einem Schaden erleidet, den gesamten und verleiht sich selbst einen in Höhe von für bis zu 1 Sekunde. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Yasuo-P }} }} | }} |effect radius = 375 |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |as}} |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von |as}} Sekunden sticht '''Yasuo' sein Schwert in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern. Treffereffekte werden am ersten getroffenen Gegner angerichtet. Die Verwendung von Stahlsturm während wird dazu führen, dass alle Gegner in der Nähe von Yasuo am Ende des Sprints betroffen werden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Stahlsturm kann für |normal}} in Höhe von seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} |crit}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Stahlsturm einen Gegner trifft, erhält er eine Steigerung von Aufziehender Sturm für 6 Sekunden, in welchen er in der Lage ist, zu verwenden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Yasuo setzt Stahlsturm ein. Wenn er einen Gegner trifft, erhält er eine weitere Steigerung von Aufziehender Sturm für 6 Sekunden, in welchen er in der Lage ist, zu verwenden. |leveling4 = |description5 = Yasuo entfesselt einen Wirbelsturm, welcher in die gewählte Richtung fliegt, den selben Schaden wie Stahlsturm verursacht und alle getroffenen Gegner . Der Wirbelwind fliegt nicht los, wenn er während verwendet wird, trotzdem werden alle getroffenen Gegner . |leveling5 = }}| heilt nur für den Schaden, welcher an weiteren Zielen verursacht wurde. * Jede Konterfähigkeit interagiert unterschiedlich (Yasuo erhält immer eine Steigerung von Aufziehender Sturm): ** : Weder das erste noch jedes weitere Ziel erleiden Schaden. ** und : Das erste Ziel erleidet keinen Schaden, jedes weitere Ziel erleidet Schaden. ** : Sowohl das erste als auch jedes weitere Ziel erleiden Schaden. * Stahlsturm wendet keine Zaubereffekte am ersten Ziel sondern nur bei allen weiteren Zielen an. * Bezüglich wird der Schaden individuell für jeden einzelnen getroffenen Gegner berechnet. * Stahlsturm gilt nicht als normaler Angriff, wenn es um Effekte wie oder geht. * Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Fähigkeiten werden die ersten beiden Varianten von Stahlsturm abgebrochen und ihre Abklingzeit erstattet, wenn Yasuo während der Animation wird. ** Der dritte Stahlsturm ( ) wird durch die Betäubung hindurch eingesetzt. ** Wenn Yasuo seinen nach puffert, wird eine Betäubung Stahlsturm abbrechen und die Fähigkeit auf volle Abklingzeit setzen. |video = Yasuo-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yasuo erschafft einen Windstoß, der vor ihm eine Wand bildet und für Sekunden in die gewählte Richtung reist. Über einen Zeitraum von weiteren Sekunden driftet die Wand 50 Einheiten nach vorn und blockiert währenddessen alle feindlichen Projektile, ausgenommen die Angriffe von . |leveling = Einheiten}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Yasuo-W }} }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Yasuo eine feste Distanz in die Richtung des gewählten Ziels und verursacht an diesem |magisch}}. |leveling = |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} |description2 = Jede Verwendung von Sausende Klinge erhöht für 5 Sekunden den Grundschaden der nächsten Anwendung um 25 %, bis zu einem Maximum von 50 %. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Zusätzlicher Schaden| }} |description3 = Yasuo muss einige Sekunden warten, bis er Sausende Klinge auf das selbe Ziel erneut anwenden kann. |leveling3 = |description4 = Jeglicher immobilisierender Massenkontrolleffekt während des Sprints wird Yasuo außerdem sofort . |leveling4 = }}| beeinflusst und Yasuo wird durch Massenkontrolle , wenn dieser Effekt die Bewegung beeinflusst. * Sausende Klinge generiert |Sofern er die maximale Distanz zurücklegt.}} Steigerungen pro Ausführung. * Yasuo kann die fixe Sprintdistanz dazu nutzen, über Wände zu sprinten. |video = Yasuo-E |video2 = }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yasuo sich auf die andere Seite des , welcher sich dem Mauszeiger am nächsten befindet, erhält sofort 100 Fluss und setzt die Steigerungen von Stahlsturm zurück. |leveling = |description2 = Bei der Ankunft er für 1 Sekunde alle nahen Gegner und fügt ihnen anschließend |normal}} zu. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Für die nächsten 15 Sekunden erhalten Yasuos |armor}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn '''Yasuo' durch diese Fähigkeit in die Angriffsreichweite eines Turms springen würde, wird er versuchen, sich außerhalb zu platzieren (gilt nicht beim Nexus Obelisken).'' |leveling4 = }}| durch o.Ä.. * Alle Ziele bleiben auch dann suspendiert und erleiden den Schaden, wenn Yasuo währenddessen stirbt. * Sehr viele , welche gegnerische Champions betreffen, gelten für diese Fähigkeit als . ** , die von der Einheit selbst ausgehen, zählen nicht. ** Gegner, welche von neutralen Monstern weggestoßen werden, können ausgewählt werden. ** Gegner, welche von ihren Verbündeten weggestoßen werden (durch z.B. ), können ausgewählt werden. |video = Yasuo-R }} }} Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden um 5 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden um 10 % erhöht. cs:Yasuo en:Yasuo es:Yasuo fr:Yasuo pl:Yasuo ru:Ясуо zh:犽宿 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Yasuo ist ein entschlossener Ionier und wendiger Schwertkämpfer, der die Luft selbst gegen seine Gegner einsetzt. Als stolzer junger Mann wurde er fälschlicherweise des Mordes an seinem Meister beschuldigt. Da er seine Unschuld nicht beweisen konnte, musste er seinen eigenen Bruder in Notwehr töten. Selbst nachdem der wahre Mörder seines Meisters enthüllt worden war, konnte sich Yasuo seine Taten nicht verzeihen. Er durchstreift nun sein Heimatland und lässt den Wind seine Klinge führen. Der entehrte Krieger Als junges Kind glaubte Yasuo den anderen Dorfbewohnern oft, was sie über ihn sagten. An guten Tagen sei seine Existenz das Ergebnis schlechten Urteilsvermögens, an schlechten Tagen ein Fehler, den man nicht mehr ungeschehen machen könnte. Auch wenn die Worte wehtaten, bargen sie doch einen Funken Wahrheit. Seine Mutter war eine Witwe, die bereits einen jungen Sohn aufzog, als der Mann, der Yasuos Vater werden würde, in ihr Leben wehte wie ein Herbstwind. Und genau wie diese einsame Jahreszeit war er auch wieder verschwunden, bevor sich die schwere Decke des ionischen Winters über die kleine Familie legen konnte. Obwohl Yasuos Halbbruder Yone das komplette Gegenteil von Yasuo war – respektvoll, vorsichtig und pflichtbewusst – waren die beiden unzertrennlich. Wenn andere Kinder Yasuo hänselten, war Yone immer zur Stelle, um ihn zu verteidigen. Die fehlende Geduld machte Yasuo jedoch mit seiner Entschlossenheit wieder wett. Als Yone seine Ausbildung in der berühmten Schwertkunstschule des Dorfes begann, folgte der junge Yasuo ihm und wartete selbst in starkem Monsunregen, bis die Lehrer schließlich nachgaben und ihm die Tore öffneten. Zum großen Ärger seiner neuen Mitschüler zeigte er eine natürliche Begabung für den Schwertkampf und war seit vielen Generationen der erste Schüler, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Ältesten Souma auf sich zog, dem letzten Meister der legendären Windtechnik. Der alte Mann erkannte Yasuos Potenzial, doch ihn auszubilden war, als wollte man einen Wirbelwind zähmen, und der Junge ignorierte die meisten Lektionen. Yone flehte seinen Bruder an, seine Arroganz im Zaum zu halten, und schenkte ihm einen Ahornsamen, der in der Schule als Zeichen großer Demut galt. Am nächsten Morgen willigte Yasuo ein, Soumas Schüler und persönlicher Leibwächter zu werden. Als sich die Kunde von der noxianischen Invasion im Land ausbreitete, wurden viele vom Widerstand am Plazidium von Navori inspiriert und schon bald hatten die meisten, die ein Schwert halten konnten, das Dorf verlassen. Yasuo wollte nichts lieber tun, als sein Land zu verteidigen, doch während seine Mitschüler und sein Bruder das Dorf verließen, musste er zurückbleiben und die Alten beschützen. Aus der Invasion wurde ein Krieg. Schließlich waren in einer besonders regnerischen Nacht die noxianischen Kriegstrommeln im benachbarten Tal zu hören. Yasuo verließ die Stellung und glaubte in seinem Leichtsinn, dass er die Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten wenden konnte. Er fand jedoch ein Massengrab vor und keinen Kampf – ein Grab gefüllt mit den Leichen hunderter Ionier und Noxianer. Etwas Schreckliches und Unnatürliches war hier geschehen, etwas, das keine einzelne Klinge hätte stoppen können. Das Land selbst schien besudelt worden zu sein. Ernüchtert kehrte Yasuo am nächsten Tag zur Schule zurück und wurde dort prompt von den anderen Schülern umkreist, die ihre Schwerter gegen ihn erhoben. Der Älteste Souma war tot und Yasuo wurde nicht nur der Pflichtverletzung angeklagt, sondern auch des Mordes. Er wusste, dass der wahre Mörder ungeschoren davonkommen würde, wenn er nicht schnell handelte und kämpfte sich den Weg frei, obwohl ihn das in den Augen seiner Ankläger nur noch verdächtiger machte. Als Flüchtling im vom Krieg gebeutelten Ionia setzte Yasuo nun alles daran, Hinweise zu finden, die ihn zum wahren Mörder führen würden. Seine ehemaligen Mitschüler waren ihm immer auf den Fersen und zwangen ihn immerzu, zu kämpfen oder zu sterben. Diesen Preis zahlte er gern, bis er schließlich auf den Gegner traf, den er am meisten gefürchtet hatte – seinen eigenen Bruder Yone. Das Ehrgefühl ließ ihnen keine Wahl und sie umkreisten sich eine Weile. Als sich ihre Klingen endlich kreuzten, war Yone kein Gegner für Yasuo. Stahl blitzte auf und er streckte seinen Bruder nieder. Yasuo flehte um Vergebung, doch Yones letzte Worte galten lediglich den Windtechniken, die den Ältesten Souma das Leben gekostet hatten, Techniken, die nur sein Bruder beherrschte. Dann verstummte er, bevor er seinem Bruder die schwere Last von den Schultern nehmen konnte. Ohne Meister oder Bruder wanderte Yasuo in tiefer Verzweiflung durch die Berge Ionias und ertränkte den Schmerz von Krieg und Verlust in Alkohol. Er war ein Schwert ohne Scheide. Im tiefen Schnee der Berge traf er schließlich auf Taliyah, eine junge Steinmagiern aus Shurima, die vor dem noxianischen Militär geflohen war. In ihr fand Yasuo eine unerwartete Schülerin und er selbst wurde unerwarteter Weise zum Lehrer. Er unterrichtete sie auf dem Gebiet der Elementarmagie – der Wind formte den Stein – und akzeptierte so endlich selbst die Lehren des Ältesten Souma. Ihre Welt änderte sich, als sie das Gerücht vom Aufstieg eines shurimanischen Götter-Imperators hörten. Yasuo und Taliyah gingen getrennte Wege, doch er schenkte ihr zum Abschied den lange gehüteten Ahornsamen, nachdem er seine Lektion nun endlich gelernt hatte. Während das Mädchen in die heimatlichen Wüstensande zurückkehrte, richtete Yasuo seinen Blick auf das eigene Dorf. Er war fest entschlossen, seine Fehler wiedergutzumachen und den wahren Mörder seines alten Meisters aufzuspüren. Innerhalb der Steinmauern des Ratssaals wurde enthüllt, dass der Tod des Ältesten Souma ein Unfall gewesen war, die noxianische Exilantin Riven zeigte sich voller Reue dafür verantwortlich. Dennoch konnte Yasuo sich nicht vergeben, dass er seinen Meister im Stich gelassen und, schlimmer noch, letztendlich den Tod seines Bruders Yone herbeigeführt hatte. Bis zum heutigen Tage durchstreift Yasuo die Lande und wird lediglich durch die Last seiner Schuld gebremst. Alte Geschichte leftYasuo ist ein Mann der Entschlossenheit, ein flinker Schwertkämpfer, der dem Wind befehligt, um seine Gegner umzufegen. Doch dieser einst so stolze Krieger fiel durch eine falsche Anschuldigung in Ungnade und wurde in einen verzweifelten Kampf ums Überleben gezwungen. Nun da sich die Welt gegen ihn gewandt hat, wird er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, den Schuldigen büßen zu lassen und seine Ehre wiederherzustellen. Einst war er ein brillanter Schüler an einer bekannten ionischen Schule der Schwertkunst und der Einzige seiner Generation, der es in der legendären Windtechnik zur Meisterschaft brachte. Viele glaubten, es wäre sein Schicksal, ein großartiger Held zu werden. Doch dieses Schicksal wendete sich für immer, als Noxus einfiel. Yasuo erhielt den Auftrag, einen ionischen Ältesten zu beschützen, verließ aber seinen Posten in der törichten Annahme, seine Klinge allein könnte einen Unterschied machen, und stürzte sich in die Schlacht. Als er zurückkehrte, war der Älteste erschlagen. In Ungnade gefallen stellte sich Yasuo, bereit für seinen Fehler mit dem Leben zu zahlen. Doch musste er schockiert feststellen, dass er nicht nur der Pflichtverletzung, sondern des Mordes selbst angeklagt war. Obwohl er verwirrt und von Schuld zerfressen war, wusste er, dass der Assassine ungestraft davonkommen würde, falls er nicht unverzüglich handelte. Yasuo erhob sein Schwert gegen die Schule und kämpfte sich seinen Weg in dem Wissen frei, dass sein Verrat ganz Ionia gegen ihn aufbringen würde. Nachdem er nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wahrhaftig allein war, zog er aus, um den wahren Mörder des Ältesten zu finden. Yasuo verbrachte die nächsten Jahre damit, durch das Land zu streifen, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis, der ihn zum wahren Mörder führen könnte. Die ganze Zeit hindurch wurde er gnadenlos von seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten gejagt und war immerfort gezwungen zu kämpfen oder zu sterben. Seine Mission trieb ihn unentwegt voran, bis er von dem einen Widersacher aufgespürt wurde, den er am meisten fürchtete – seinem eigenen Bruder, Yone. An einen gemeinsamen Ehrenkodex gebunden verneigten sich die beiden Krieger und zogen ihre Schwerter. Leise umkreisten sie einander im Licht des Mondes. Als sie endlich voranstürmten, war Yone Yasuo in keiner Hinsicht gewachsen. Mit einem einzigen stählernen Hieb erschlug Yasuo seinen Bruder. Er ließ seine Waffe fallen und eilte an Yones Seite. Von Gefühlen übermannt verlangte er zu wissen, wie seine eigene Verwandtschaft ihn für schuldig halten konnte. Yone sprach: „Der Älteste wurde mit der Windtechnik getötet. Wer könnte es sonst sein?“ Erkenntnis ergriff Yasuo, als er plötzlich begriff, weshalb er angeklagt worden war. Er erklärte erneut seine Unschuld und bat seinen Bruder um Vergebung. Tränen rannen über Yasuos Gesicht, als sein Bruder in seinen Armen verstarb. Yasuo begrub Yone in der aufgehenden Sonne, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit zur Trauer. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis andere sich an seine Spur heften würden. Die Offenbarung seines Bruders verlieh ihm neuen Antrieb. Jetzt hatte er den Hinweis, der ihn zum wahren Mörder führen würde. Er schwor einen Eid, suchte seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und zog, nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf das Grab von Yone geworfen hatte, mit dem Wind in seinem Rücken los.right|200px Beziehungen * Yasuo ist ein ionischer Schwertkämpfer, der für den Mord am Ältesten verfolgt wird, obwohl er diesen nicht begangen hat. Da der Mörder Windtechniken benutzt hat, wurde er über den ganzen Inselkontinent gejagt, da er der einzige seines Volkes ist, der diese Techniken bis zu jenem Tag gemeistert hatte. ** Er kreuzte seinen Weg mit und lehrte sie, ihre Macht zu nutzen. Als sich ihre Wege wieder trennten, schenkte sie ihm einen Wollfaden ihrer Tunika, mit welchem er seine Haare zusammenband. ** Yasuo vermutet, dass der wahre Mörder ist. ** Riven gestand später, dass sie unbeabsichtigt den Ältesten Souma getötet hat. Die Windtechniken von ihm zersplitterten Rivens Schwert, woraufhin ein Splitter ihn traf und tötete. Trotzdem gibt Yasuo sich für das Missachten seiner Pflicht die Schuld, da er den Ältesten trotzdem hätte beschützen können. Zitate ;Auswahl: * ;Bewegung: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten: * * * ;Witz: * * * ;Lachen: * * * * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * * ;Verspotten von einer gegnerischem : * * * * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem Ninja: * * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * * * ;Interaktionen mit einer gegnerischen : * * * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Yasuo_Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Yasuo High Noon-Yasuo Screenshots.jpg|High Noon-Yasuo PROJEKT Yasuo Screenshots.jpg|PROJEKT: Yasuo Skins ; : * Er ähnelt und lehnt an an und/oder Haoumaru aus . ; : * Mit seiner Mundharmonika lehnt er an den an. * Er hält ein japanisches Schwert nach dem Stil eines . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er stammt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher er als Teil der PROJEKT:-Initiative augmentiert wurde. * Ursprünglich hieß er "Cyber Ops Yasuo", bevor umbenannt wurde. * Er ähnelt Gray Fox, Samuel Rodrigues oder Raiden, alle aus der -Reihe. * Wenn er seine Witz-, Spott- oder Tanzanimation verwendet, zeigt sein Helm sein tatsächliches Gesicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde von daemonstar erdacht. * Seine Maske ähnelt denen, die im japanischen -Theater verwendet werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Während der Entwicklung wurde dieser Skin "Demonblade Yasuo" genannt. ** Diesen Entwicklungsname teilt er sich mit , was impliziert, dass dieser Skin ursprünglich als Teil dieser Skinreihe designed zu werden. * Er ähnelt Nightmare aus . * Sein Splash-Art ist Teil eines größeren Bildes, in welchem er gegen kämpft. * ist ein Wesen des Chaos. Außerdem ist er ein Vorfahre von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man und sehen, wie sie mit einem Monster kämpfen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man sehen. Media ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- An die Spitze| VS. 2017 Yasuo vs Riven - Login Screen LoL Sounds - Yasuo - Dance Beat| LoL Sounds - High Noon Yasuo - Dance Beat| LoL Sounds - Project Yasuo - Dance Beat| Saison 2016 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2016 - Bloodmoon Yasuo & Kennen| Odyssee - Login Screen| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Saisonstart 2019 - Beginn - Login Screen| Saisonstart 2019 - Vorahnung - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Arcade 2019 ULTRAKOMBO Event-Trailer – League of Legends| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019 PROJEKT STÖRUNG| PROJEKT Eröffnungsschlag| PROJEKT OVERDRIVE| Yasuo's Blade - League of Legends - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| Die Jagd des Blutmonds Blutmond-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| Flammende Finsternis Yasuo „Licht gegen Dunkelheit“ Skin-Vorschau – League of Legends| An die Spitze – League of Legends| Die Teufel unter uns Skins-Trailer „High Noon“ – League of Legends| Willkommen an Bord Odyssee Animierter Trailer – League of Legends| Willkommen an Bord Odyssee Event-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Yasuo Promo 12.png|Yasuo Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo promo 13.jpg|Yasuo Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo Frühes Konzept.png|Yasuo Frühes Konzept Yasuo Konzept.png|Yasuo Konzept Yasuo Konzept 3D 2.jpg|Yasuo Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Konzept 3D 1.jpg|Yasuo Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Konzept 2.jpg|Yasuo Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Konzept 1.jpg|Yasuo Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Yasuo Cinematic Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Yasuo Schwert Konzept.png|Yasuo Schwert Konzept Yasuo Splash Konzept 1.png|Yasuo Splash Konzept 1 Yasuo Splash Konzept 2.png|Yasuo Splash Konzept 2 Yasuo High Noon- Konzept.jpg|High Noon-Yasuo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) PROJEKT Yasuo Splash Konzept.jpg|PROJEKT: Yasuo Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) PROJEKT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) PROJEKT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Yasuo Blutmond- Konzept.jpg|Blutmond-Yasuo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jonathan Lee) Riven Rächende Dämmerung Yasuo Flammende Finsternis Promo.png|Flammende Finsternis Yasuo Promo Yasuo Flammende Finsternis model 01.jpg|Flammende Finsternis Yasuo Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Flammende Finsternis model 02.jpg|Flammende Finsternis Yasuo Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Flammende Finsternis Splash Konzept.jpg|Riven VS Yasuo Panoramic Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Odyssey 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 01.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugeSchwert' Su) Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 07.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugeSchwert' Su) Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 08.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugeSchwert' Su) Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 23.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugeSchwert' Su) Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 16.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 5 Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 17.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 6 Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 18.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 7 Odyssey Willkommen an Bord Konzept 22.jpg|Odyssey: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 8 Champion Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 4 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Yasuo Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Yasuo Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Yasuo Saison 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Saison 2019 Yasuo Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Yasuo Saison 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Saison 2019 Yasuo Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) }} |Trivia= Trivia * Yasuo wurde von CertainlyT entwickelt. * Yasuo wurde von dem Charakter Miyamoto Musashi aus Vagabond inspiriert.Yasuo AMA auf reddit: Did you guys had Miyamoto Musashi in mind while designing this champ? ** Vagabond ist ein historischer Samurai-Manga des Zeichners Takehiko Inoue. Als Vorlage für den Manga diente der Roman Musashi von Yoshikawa Eiji.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vagabond_%28Manga%29 * Alles in allem bezog das Yasuo-Entwicklerteam seine Inspirationen aus alten Samurai-Filmen wie Yojimbo - der Leibwächter ''oder ''Die sieben Samurai, aber auch aus moderneren wie Samurai Fiction und Hara-Kiri: Tod eines Samurai, ''wahrscheinlich auch aus dem Manga/Anime Samurai Champloo. Außerhalb des Samurai-Themas ließ man sich bezüglich der Charakteranlehnung auch von der "Man with no name"-Trilogie und sogar von ''Cowboy Bebop ''inspirieren.Yasuo AMA auf reddit: What gave you the inspiration to create such a champion?f * Yasuo hat Ähnlichkeit mit aus dem Spiel . * Auch ähnelt er dem Charakter ''Mitsurugi aus der Spielereihe Soul Calibur. * Yasuo bedeutet "Ehrlicher" oder "Friedvoller" auf Japanisch.Yasuo AMA auf reddit: how do you come up with these names? ** Es gibt verschiedene Arten, den Namen zu schreiben, aber man entschied sich für: 康夫. Das erste Zeichen kann als "Ruhe" oder "Frieden" interpretiert werden, das zweite meint schlicht "Mann". ** Riot wählte diesen Namen, weil es eine interessante Juxtaposition zu einem Charakter ergab, der seinen eigenen Bruder töten musste, aber auch, weil "Yasuo" nicht sein Geburtsname ist. Yasuo war ziemlich wild, als er zur Schwertkunst-Schule kam und man gab ihm - wie es dort üblich war - einen neuen Namen, als er der Schule beitrat. Als Ausgleich zu seiner wilden Natur nannte man ihn Yasuo, was (in der Welt von Runeterra) "Gelassenheit" bedeutet. ** Wie Yasuos Geburtsname lautet, wollte Riot (noch nicht) bekanntgeben. * Yasuo spricht in einen altertümlichen ionischen Dialekt, der dem von ähnelt.Yasuo AMA auf reddit: Who had the idea to put a few japanese (?) lines in his VO? ** Yasuos Zitate, die er beim Einsetzten seiner Fähigkeiten sagt, klingen wie japanische Wörter. ** Auf die Frage, wer die Idee gehabt habe, ihn japanische Zeilen sprechen zu lassen, antwortete man jedoch, Yasuo habe kein wirkliches Japanisch in seinem Voice-Over.Ebd. * Die Flöte, die Yasuo anstatt zu tanzen spielt, ist eine Shakuhachi. ** Als High Noon Yasuo spielt er auf einer Mundharmonika. ** Als PROJEKT: Yasuo spielt er auf einer elektrischen Flöte. * Yasuo ist einer von wenigen Champions, die auf der offiziellen LoL-Webseite mit der Schwierigkeitsrate 10/10 angeben werden. ** Er ist der zweite Champion mit diesem Rating, der kein Mana als Ressource zum Einsatz von Fähigkeiten verwendet; der erste war . ENTSTEHUNG: Yasuo ;von Nikki 'Bananaband1t' Brown ENTSTEHUNG: Yasuo thumb|center|640px|Von noxianischen Vagabunden bis hin zu Erdmagiern hat jeder einzelne von Leagues 136 Champions irgendwo seinen Ursprung. Dies ist Yasuos Geschichte. Gegen den Strom Viele Champions in League haben ihren Ursprung in bekannten Archetypen, wie die Idee des gefallenen Engels hinter Morgana, die Barbarenfigur hinter Tryndamere und die superbeliebten Panzergürteltiere hinter Rammus. Je weiter der Championpool von League wächst, desto weniger brauchbare Archetypen bleiben übrig. Neuere Champions werden immer spezieller, da die Entwickler Archetypen neuerfinden oder komplett aufgeben wollen, wodurch Charaktere wie Kled und Camille entstanden sind. 2012 gab es allerdings noch ein paar ungenutzte Charakterideen, darunter auch die des Samurai. Master Yi existierte zwar schon, aber seine seltsame Brillenvorrichtung und vorstürmende Spielweise erfüllte nicht ganz die Fantasie eines Kriegers mit tanzender Klinge. „Master Yi war eine eher unkonventionelle Interpretation eines Samurai“, sagt Spieldesigner Brad „CertainlyT“ Wenban. „Wir wollten eine Art weiterentwickelte Version erschaffen, die sich wie ein Samurai anfühlen aber nicht nur ein ‚Typ mit Schwert’ sein sollte.“ Der Weg in die Gosse ist kürzer, als du denkst thumb|right|300px|Yasuo – Konzeptzeichnung Gewöhnlich werden Samurai in Videospielen und Filmen als Schwertkämpfer dargestellt, die ihrem Herren treu ergeben sind. Stirbt ihr Herr oder werden sie verstoßen, gilt der Samurai als entehrt und er fällt in eine Sinnkrise. Sein Leben wurde von seiner Dienerschaft und Identität als Krieger bestimmt, und nun hat er beides verloren. Nun ist er ein einsamer Wanderer, der das Land auf der Suche nach einer neuen Bestimmung durchstreift (und dabei öfters einen über den Durst trinkt). Diese herrenlosen Samurai sind bekannt als „Rōnin“. „Wir wollten uns voll und ganz der Rōnin-Fantasie widmen“, sagt der leitende Community-Spezialist Rob „Ransom“ Lo, „weil es eine andere Herangehensweise an das Thema war und nachvollziehbarer schien.“ Anders gesagt, die meisten Menschen haben sich bestimmt schon einmal in ihrem Leben verloren oder verwirrt gefühlt, aber nicht jeder teilt die Erfahrung eines disziplinierten und untergebenen Samurai. Yasuos Geschichte handelt von einem talentierten – aber hitzköpfigen – Samurai, der nach einem verhängnisvollen Fehler aus Ionia fliehen muss. Als erster Schüler seiner Generation, der die legendäre Windtechnik meistern konnte, wird Yasuo während der noxianischen Invasion mit dem Schutz seines Herren beauftragt. Jedoch glaubt er in seiner Unerfahrenheit, dass er mit seinen Fähigkeiten allein den Ausgang der Schlacht bestimmen kann, und lässt seinen Herren allein zurück. Nach seiner Rückkehr muss Yasuo feststellen, dass sein Herr getötet wurde – durch eine Windtechnik. Er wird von den anderen des Mordes bezichtigt und muss sich den Weg aus Ionia freikämpfen, fest entschlossen, den wahren Mörder zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Als ihn sein Bruder Yone ausfindig macht, steht Yasuo vor einer Entscheidung: Soll er sein Schwert niederlegen und sich von seinem Bruder zurückbringen lassen, wo allein Schmach und höchstwahrscheinlich der Tod auf ihn warten, oder soll er gegen ihn kämpfen? Da er den Mörder nur finden kann, wenn er am Leben bleibt, entscheidet sich Yasuo für den Kampf gegen Yone und tötet ihn. thumb|center|500px|Yasuo kniet über Yone In der ersten Version der Geschichte kämpften die Brüder nicht gegeneinander. Stattdessen wählt Yone den Tod durch die eigene Klinge, als er von Yasuos Unschuld erfährt, da er sich nicht gegen seinen falsch beschuldigten Bruder stellen möchte. „Wir haben uns für eine andere Richtung entschieden“, sagt der Leiter der QA-Abteilung Joe „ManWolfAxeBoss“ Lansford, „weil wir dachten, dass dieses Ende für Spieler auf der ganzen Welt nicht so verständlich und ansprechend wäre.“ Diese Geschichte spiegelte Seppuku-Erzählungen aus Japan wider, aber war nicht besonders geläufig oder nachvollziehbar für alle Zielgruppen. Außerdem bot die Kampfszene einen besseren Abschluss für seine Geschichte als ein Selbstmord. Der entehrte Krieger thumb|right|300px|Experimentelles zu Rōnin Yasuo Zu Beginn hob der Konzeptkünstler Trevor „TrevolverOcelot“ Claxton in seinen Entwürfen für den Rōnin seine harte Reise in seiner äußerlichen Erscheinung hervor. Dem zuständigen Team für Yasuo gefiel dieser Ansatz zwar sehr, aber als sie die Zeichnungen Leuten außerhalb des Teams zeigten, fielen die Reaktionen nicht so positiv wie erwartet aus: Ohne seine Hintergrundgeschichte zu kennen, hinterließ der in Lumpen gekleidete Charakter keinen guten ersten Eindruck. Man konnte ihm seine Reise ansehen, aber Neulinge waren nicht sonderlich angetan von dem mitgenommenen Samurai. Für die nächsten Zeichnungen hielt sich Trevor etwas zurück (dieses Mal ohne Fußketten) und versuchte sich am Bild eines traditioneller wirkenden Samurai. „Ich habe dann praktisch den coolsten Samurai entworfen, den ich konnte“, sagt er, „und es schien tatsächlich natürlicher für den Charakter.“ Yasuos ursprüngliche Sprachausgabe stand vor einem ähnlichen Dilemma. Die erste Aufnahme klang nach einem älteren Typ mit alkoholerprobten Stimmbändern, was ebenfalls gut zu seiner Geschichte passte, aber ohne Hintergrundwissen weniger ansprechend war. Die gesamten Sprachaufnahmen wurden (mehrfach) wiederholt, um den Charakter zugänglicher zu machen und weniger düster erscheinen zu lassen. Wenn ein Design-Team wirklich begeistert von einem Champion ist, wie es bei Yasuo der Fall war, verbringt es oft besonders viel Zeit (manchmal sogar außerhalb der Arbeit) damit, sich bis ins kleinste Detail Gedanken über den Charakter zu machen. Aber es kann schwierig sein, diese Tiefe im Spiel zu übermitteln. Eine Handvoll an Spielern taucht in die Hintergründe ein und lernt das Gesamtbild kennen, aber das ist nicht die Regel. „Die Entwickler setzen viel daran, diese Einzelheiten ans Licht zu bringen“, sagt Brad, „Oder wir ändern unsere Richtung, wenn es sich nicht lohnt – wie bei Yasuos Aussehen.“ Bonus: Yasuos Name war beinahe nicht Yasuo. „Yasuo “ war vor etwa fünfzig Jahren ein beliebter Name in Japan, also fanden ihn manche nicht episch genug für einen Meistersamurai (Beispiele für ausdrucksstarke Samurai-Namen in anderen Spielen sind so etwas wie Mitsurugi oder Yoshimitsu). „Meine Wahl fiel auf ‚Yasuo‘, weil ihm der Name in der Schwertschule gegeben wurde, in der Hoffnung, sein wildes Temperament zu zügeln“, sagt Joe, „Er bedeutet übersetzt ungefähr so viel wie ‚der Friedliche’.“ Andere mögliche Namen waren unter anderem: Porah, Sho, Tachikaze, Hayate, Fuujin, Ken, Doc, Fen und Seb. thumb|center|640px|Konzeptüberlegungen zum Windsamurai Tod ist wie der Wind Ein Jahr vor Yasuos Entwicklungsstart arbeitete Spieldesigner Joe „Ziegler“ Ziegler versuchsweise an einem Fähigkeitenset für einen Samurai-Charakter. Dieses Set drehte sich um eine Markierungsmechanik, bei der normale Angriffe die Gegner markierten und die auf sie angewendeten Fähigkeiten spezielle Effekte auslösten (wie Blutungen). Sein Ult war ein geradliniger Sprung nach vorne, der jeden in seinem Weg betäubte, und erst nach dem Wegstecken des Schwerts am Ende wurde der gesamte Schaden ausgeteilt. Das Gefühl eines wendigen Schwertkämpfers, der sein Schwert zückt und wieder in die Scheide steckt, wurde in Yasuos Design übernommen … und sonst eigentlich nichts. Das alte Set wurde aus zwei Gründen wieder aufgegeben: 1. Das Hauptziel für Yasuo war die Erschaffung eines Nahkampf-Carrys, dessen Fähigkeiten beim Spielen bemerkbar sind (er ist schließlich ein talentierter Samurai) und der Schaden verursacht (Samurai töten Leute). Ein Ult mit großer Massenkontrolle bedeutet normalerweise, dass du gut Kämpfe starten kannst, und dies wiederum bedeutet, dass man eher in Richtung Schläger geht – also tschüss, Klinge der Unendlichkeit. 2. Auf den ersten Blick scheint „Windsamurai“ wie eine willkürliche Kombination zweier Worte. Obwohl es eine Verbindung gibt –Yasuo führt seine Klinge, um die Luft zu manipulieren oder er setzt sein Windschwert ein – musste diese Beziehung im Spiel wirklich beeindrucken. Es war wichtig, dass das Design eine ausreichende Möglichkeit bot, diese zwei Elemente zusammenhängend und überzeugend wirken zu lassen. thumb|center|640px|Yasuo – Konzeptzeichnung Yasuos Q sollte sich von Anfang an mit jedem Schlag verstärken. In der ersten Version schlug er in einer schmalen Linie nach vorn, gefolgt von einem Kegel und einem Windkreis von 360°. Bei einem anderen Versuch führte er mit jedem Mal einen seitlichen Schlag aus. Die Mechanik mit den Steigerungen war wichtig, da sie klare Gelegenheiten für ein aggressives Spielen schaffte und Momente, in denen er benachteiligt ist. Ein immer stärker werdendes Q bedeutet auch, dass sich Yasuos Schaden im Laufe eines Kampfes erhöht. Er ist kein Ninja, der sich in den Schatten verbergen kann, jemanden meuchelt und wieder verschwindet, also muss er irgendwie Teamkämpfe überleben, während er Schaden austeilt. Zuvor wurde das mit einer Art Unverwundbarkeit gelöst: Tryndameres „Unbändige Wut“, der (alte) Ult von Fiora, Fizz mit seinem Gehüpfe. Aber Yasuo hat etwas anderes: eine Windmauer. Brad sagt: „Ich dachte, dass eine räumliche Unverwundbarkeit die Spielweise interessanter gestalten würde – eine Mauer, hinter der dich niemand verletzen kann.“ Auf diese Weise kann Yasuo mit dem Schaden von Schützen zurechtkommen, der eine der größten Gefahren für Nahkampf-Carrys ist, da er normalerweise verlässlich und unausweichlich ist. Mit einer Windmauer (passend zur Thematik) konnte Yasuo an Teamkämpfen teilnehmen, ohne dass er gleich jemanden in den Himmel schießen musste. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Yasuo wurde ursprünglich als Nahkämpfer entworfen, der sich gut in Teamkämpfen schlägt. Sein Ult, der von hochgeschleuderten Gegnern abhängig ist, sollte ihm in großen Schlachten bedeutende Interaktionen mit seinen Verbündeten verschaffen und gleichzeitig seine Beherrschung des Winds unterstreichen. „Wir haben ihn uns definitiv nicht als Champion vorgestellt, der Druck auf mehrere Lanes ausüben kann“, sagt Brad, „Und nach seiner Veröffentlichung war er eine Zeit lang einer der ersten Nahkämpfer, den wir in Teamkämpfen sahen, sogar in Profispielen.“ Was ist also passiert? Kein Heilmittel für Narren thumb|right|300px|Konzeptzeichnung, Endphasen Momentan ist Yasuo der Meme-Liebling der Kluft und einer der meistgebannten Champions im Spiel. Für ihn ging es von „Stellen wir ein Team für Yasuo zusammen, das Gegner in die Luft schleudert!“ zu „Na toll, Yasuo wird sich das gesamte Spiel 1v5 auf allen Lanes herumtreiben“. Ein Teil des Problems ist, dass Yasuo gezielt als Mid-Laner und nicht als Top-Laner entwickelt wurde, weil die Entwickler Yasuo auf der oberen Lane nicht so hilfreich für das Spiel sahen. Yasuo hat normalerweise eindeutige Möglichkeiten für ein aggressives Spiel gegen Fernkämpfer (sein Q ist gesteigert, die Windmauer bereit), aber wenn diese Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzbar sind, muss er in der Defensive bleiben. Gegen Nahkämpfer hängt er nicht so sehr vom Einsatz der Fähigkeiten ab, also kann er ständig offensiv spielen … und die meisten Champions auf der oberen Lanes sind Nahkämpfer. Hinzu kommt, dass bei seiner Veröffentlichung zuerst das Q maximiert wurde. Das brachte ihm genug Schaden, um auf der mittleren Lane die Vasallenwellen auszulöschen und außerdem wurde dadurch nicht sein E gesteigert. Aber nach einer Reihe an Änderungen der Spielbalance maximieren Yasuo-Spieler heutzutage meist zuerst sein E. Das macht ihn mobiler – und er kann sich leichter in die längeren seitlichen Lanes bewegen – und selbst wenn er ohne maximiertes Q Vasallenwellen nicht mehr so leicht Herr wird, ist das auf der oberen Lane weniger von Bedeutung für ihn. Diese Veränderung, kombiniert mit Aktualisierungen für Phantomtänzer und anderen Gegenständen für den Angriffsschaden, haben ihn in einen Mordsduellanten verwandelt. Obwohl die Änderungen für sich genommen Sinn ergaben, haben sie zusammengenommen Yasuo von seiner Rolle als teamfähiger Mid-Laner weg und hin zum draufgängerischen Einzelgänger der oberen Lane geführt. Yasuos Designer Brad sagt: „Mir persönlich gefällt Yasuo als Top-Laner nicht und meiner Meinung nach wirkt es sich nicht gut auf das Spiel aus.“ Zukünftige Änderungen für Yasuo werden sich wahrscheinlich darauf konzentrieren, den Gegnern bessere Möglichkeiten für ein aggressives Spiel zu bieten, aber die Fantasie des wendigen Windsamurai beizubehalten. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Verursachter Schaden um 10 % erhöht. ** Erlittener Schaden um 5 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! V8.24: * und ** *** Die akustischen Signale dieser Fähigkeit wurden wiederhergestellt. }}